


Tripping Through The Sands

by Janethecat



Series: Water Nymph’s and blade throwers [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura - Freeform, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Magic, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Nymphs - Freeform, Ocean, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Water, idk how to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janethecat/pseuds/Janethecat
Summary: Keith finally tells Shiro about Lance and they both get an unexpected surprise.





	Tripping Through The Sands

Groaning into the cushion of the couch, Keith flipped through the channels once more, listening to Shiro as he searched through a hefty stack of papers in one hand with a piece of pineapple pizza in the other.

It had been two weeks since he had gotten himself into an odd friendship-bordering-on-something-more with a magical being and he hadn’t told anyone what had truly happened so far. Sure, Shiro had interrogated him the entire ride to the walk in clinic and after that night two weeks ago hadn’t stopped teasing him about the “friend” he’d made plus Pidge hadn’t stopped laughing at his misery since it happened.

Finally though, his ankle was healed and he could now walk, and the first thing he tried to do was visit Lance again. Too bad he had no idea where the rock, or man, that started all this was.

He knew that he was focused on finding his knife the first time, and was way to focused on focusing the second time, did not realize that he used tunnel vision to find it. After the fifth failed attempt though, he invited his brother to some pizza to distract himself.

If only it were working.

He seemed to be working hard on a project to which Keith tried to pay attention to as he explained it, he really did, but it wasn’t his forte. He understood nothing of what was on those papers. So there they were, lounging on the couch, flipping through channels while eating greasy pizza with his brother wearing their every day clothes which consisted of Shiro in a skin tight black shirt with a fitted vest over it and black pants and Keith wearing a simple grey shirt with skinny jeans.

Then, out of no where, Shiro started talking. “So, who is it?”

Blinking slowly, Keith tore his gaze off the large screen to look at him and tilt his head. “Who is what?”

“The guy you’ve been pinning over, obviously.” Red covered his cheeks, he just knew it.

“The-Who-what?!” Sighing, he re-stacked of papers before setting them down to stare directly into Keith’s eyes.

“Your not that great at hiding your little crush. You keep going out and looking disappointed when you get back.”

“Have you been spying on people again?”

“Your avoiding the question.” Throwing his arms up into the air, the ravenette gave threw out a strangled yell to rid himself of his frustration. Didn’t work of course.

“So are you!”

“Doesn’t matter. Who is it.” Sighing, Keith dropped his head into his hands.

“Why should I tell you.”

“Because I’m your brother and I need to know that the guys not a creep. Plus, you don’t want me telling mom and dad now do you?” Eye twitching, Keith exhaled loudly again.

“His name is Lance, now get off my back you gremlin.”

“First of all: I am not a gremlin, I prefer the term brother of terror. Second: why do you look so dejected after seeing him?” Glaring up at him, Keith rung his hands and stood, finally making a decision.

“Walk with me.” His eyes narrowed suspiciously but he too stood a moment later and followed Keith out the back, completely abandoning the pizza.

“Technically, I haven’t seen him for maybe two weeks, I’ve been going out trying to find him. Sorta.” He could feel Shiro’s stare, but ignored him in favor of staring straight ahead, not paying any mind to where he was going.

“Trying to find him? What is that even supposed to mean? Don’t you know where he lives?” Frowning, he stumbled on a rock before straightening himself up and continuing on.

“Well, that’s the thing, I know what he lives in and what it looks like, but I wasn’t really all there when I went...Do you remember a month ago when you sorta found me half dead.” His brothers stare was burning a hole in the back of his head but Keith still refused to turn around. The area around them was transitioning from green grass and dirt to sand and tall tan weeds. He still didn’t notice.

“Yes? It wasn’t exactly all that long ago? And you only hurt your ankle stop being dramatic.”

“Well, I kinda got injured by..accidentally...stickinghalfmybodythroughaholeandgettungstuck.” He heard Shiro stop behind him and continued only enough to get out of reach before turning around himself.

“What?” Sighing, Keith squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed at his temples.

“I got stuck in a rock and had to have the guy help me out. I twisted my ankle when we tried to get me unstuck.” Shiro continued to look at him with furrowed brows. “And you know two weeks ago when I came back really late and was out of it.”

Still speechless, Shiro just nodded. “Well it was because I was talking the guy and we lost track of time.” Shiro’s eyes were wide and unblinking as he stared somewhere behind Keith, stalk still and arms stiff at his sides.“I know I sound crazy but-“

“Keith! You’re here!” His sentence was cut off by a body shaming into his side. His eyes popped out of their sockets as his mouth snapped shut and he hit the ground, landing harshly on his arm. A sense of deja vu hit him as he squeezed his eyes shut. At least he remembered to breath out upon impact this time.

Without even looking, the ravenette already knew it was the boy he’d been searching for over the course of the last two weeks. He had finally found Lance’s cove once more. Opening his eyes confirmed what he thought as he was met with blue eyes and an ecstatic smile.

“You found me again! I knew you’d come! Allura didn’t believe me, but I knew, oh, I knew you’d come.” Finally gaining control of his breath, Keith sighed heavily.

“Yes, I came. Now please get off of me. Your crushing my body with your weight. We really need to establish a better way to greet each other.” He knew it wasn’t true, in fact Lance couldn’t have weighed more than a sack of flour, but it was worth it to say when he pulled back to gasp loudly. Not so worth it, however, when he gripped both of Keith’s shoulder and shook him.

“I’ll ignore that comment for now. I’m just too happy. Oh! Your leg, is it okay? Did it heal? Do you need me to kiss it? Scratch that, do you need me to kiss you?” Scowling, Keith shrugged Lance’s hands off and began to stand, followed soon by the brunet.

“No, it’s fine. Sorry I didn’t come sooner, I couldn’t for the life of me find this place again.” Lance started laughing at Keith’s narrowed eyes and pierced lips. Together they began to unconsciously start walking around the cove, neither noticed the way Lance’s hands unconsciously attached themselves to Keith’s own.

“I’m honestly not surprised. My tribe of people have a magic we can cast so that only those desiring to see us will find our homes yada yada, blah blah blah, all the same stuff you’ve heard before. That’s why I was so surprised to see you the first time along with last time. Allura thought that you weren’t ever going to come back, but your promised! And I just knew you would come back! After all, who could resist muah!” And right before Keith’s eyes, Lance detached his hands from his arm and begun to dance.

It was a silly little victory dance that was stupid and terrible, complete with arms swaying side to side along with the rest of his body, yet it brought a smile to Keith’s face that he couldn’t extinguish quick enough for the brunette not to notice.

“What are you smiling at.” Unable to stifle his laughter anymore, Keith burst out in giggles. What. Keith Kogane-Shirogane did not giggle.

“You’re just ridiculous, that’s all.” He gasped dramatically once more while clutching his chest, but the huge smile on his face gave him away.

“I’m not ridiculous, your just mean.”

“And proud of it...Oh! Who is Allura by the way? You keep mentioning her.” In a flash, his mock betrayed look morphed into pure happiness as he began to vividly describe what was apparently his best friend.

“Oh man, you’ve got to meet her. She’s awesome. Able to do all sorts of magic, super humble, and also the tribe leader daughter. And-“

“I’m sorry to break up this beautiful moment but, what the heck is going on?! Are you some sort of mermaid thing?! Where are we?!” Turning, Keith was reminded once more that his brother was still here and standing five feet behind them, gazing about with a raised eyebrow.

Laughing nervously, Keith shot an apologetic smile at Lance who was too busy staring at Shiro with his head tilted to notice him. He looked so cute Keith’s heart felt ready to explode. “Another...human...? Another human. Another human! Oh, Allura’ll be so exited to meet not just Keith but you too! And hey, I’m not to sad to see you either.”

Eye twitching, the ravenette elbowed Lance’s in the side who shot an apologetic smile his way while scratching his neck. “Did I hear my name?”

Keith wasn’t sure why he was surprised anymore.

Spinning around, Keith was able to witness another glowing cheeked figure emerging from the water, this one wearing the same type of tan sash but across her entire body like a dress along with several beads of blue draped all over her frame. Her hair was an unusual shade of pure white which somehow made her dark skin and pink glowing cheeks stand out more.

She was beautiful, Keith could admit that, but she was far too focused on his brother besides him, much like Shiro was with her.

“Hey, Allura, glad you could make it!” Lance called out while raising his hand. Allura didn’t even notice the brunets greetings and simply walked passed them to stand in front of Shiro instead. They made pleasantry’s and began to talk amongst themselves, not once looking back at the other two.

Leaning into Lance’s space, the ravenette whispered out of the side of his mouth, “I give it a week.”

Quietly, Lance snorted and hide it behind a cough. “Please, with the way Allura is, it’ll take a month at the least.”

“Give them space?” Nodding, the two walked away from the staring pair and along the small stretch of beach.

“I’m glad you actually found this place though. I was starting to get worried you had ruined your leg again or something.” Smiling, Keith glanced at the brunet out of the corner of his eye to find Lance doing the same. As one, they both shifted their eyes the opposite way with blood rushing to their cheeks.

“No, it just needed time to heal. Though, I’m happy I get to see you again. And, if I’m not mistaken, I believe you promised to talk about yourself for hours?” A wicked grin lit his face as they stopped on the beach to sit and watch the waves.

Just as promised, Lance talked about his life in vivid detail, complete with over dramatic arm movements and absolutely terrible reenactments. But what really surprised Keith was the fact that the brunet talked him into joining in. In mere hours, Keith had talked more about himself then he had in his entire life combined and was shocked to find that he actually liked it.

Sadly though, night had long since fallen and their parents (more like Pidge) were bound to be curious as to where they were along with Shiro having to work in the morning. So, dragging their feet and trying to make the time stretch, the two made their way back to where their friends sat engrossed in each others presence and called their respective companions away.

The ravenette watched the two nymphs walk back into the lapsing waves while Lance jumped up and down waving ecstatically at Keith with a soft smile that he would later deny for only a moment before turning back to Shiro and leading him out of the rock surrounded area, after getting clear instructions from Lance on where in the rocks to escape from, for the duel color haired man was too far out of it to do anything about it.

The walk home lasted longer than he thought it had the first time but soon enough the two of them were once more seated on the couch and staring blankly at the tv screen. Well, Shiro was staring blankly at it, Keith was too busy smiling joyously while flipping mindlessly through the channels to notice.

“So, how was Allura? I mean, you two seemed to get along pretty well.”

“God Keith, she’s just..wow. Was not-was not expecting that to happen today. I mean, wow.” Laughing at his brother, Keith turned the tv off before flicking the remote onto the stand besides him and standing. Dragging Shiro’s body up, Keith began to push him towards the stairs.

“Yeah Yeah, you can tell me all about her in the morning. But for now, you have a meeting very early in the morning and need some sleep for now.” Shiro nodded without thought and let Keith guide him to his room before the ravenette left him to collapse into his own bed.

He could still feel the ghost of a smile gracing his lips along with where Lance’s hand held his hand. Maybe one day he’d gain enough courage to invite Lance to his own house. For now, he would simply go to sleep with the thought of what might be tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> *Jazz hands*
> 
> third part done! Yay! Thanks as always for reading this


End file.
